super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Gang Wars Act 2: Emerald by the Coast
''"Don’t you hear the planet weep? I do. It wishes nothing more than to have the creatures atop it extinguished, I will enact what it so desires. If you wish to avoid extermination, return to space with the rest of your colony." ''- Black Doom Gang Wars Act 2: Emerald by the Coast was a mission created by Mr. Game & Watch. It was one of two missions for Act 2 of his Gang Wars arc. Cast 'Player Characters ' Espio the Chameleon Shadow the Hedgehog Wolf O' Donnel 'Non-Player Characters ' Black Doom Dr. Eggman E-106 Eta Mission Briefing “I found it! My flag ship’s crash site is in the area dubbed as the Dark Emerald Coast. What a coincidence. All the drives within may be nothing more than scrap, but that isn’t the important part. Besides, trying to lug all the spare parts back from somewhere so far off would be impossible with the amount of infected activity over there. ''No, it’s a chaos emerald. One of the most powerful gem stones of any universe, it’d be a waste to let that fall into the Starvia’s hands would it not? I need a team of the Life Sphere’s best to retrieve it, I’ll escort you there myself” - Dr. Eggman Plot As Dr. Eggman promised, he did arrive on the scene of his crashed airship to aid the team in retrieving the Chaos Emerald inside, but in his floating monitor form. The group, not being the kind to trust Dr. Eggman was a bit put off that their leader didn’t have faith in them to survive the mission, but he explained further that leaving his tower at all would make either his facility or himself a big target. Either way, he supplied the team with gas masks in order to extend the time they could continue their search due to the thickly infected air. Upon entering the crashed ship, a giant monstrous hand crushed Eggman’s monitor drone, immediately cutting any communication he had with the team. The three anti-heroes continued forth through the dark tunnels of the cargo bay with cautious steps. The team was being easily picked apart by Black Doom’s creatures, but they were quick witted and used their own strategy against them in order to wipe them out. Once they were defeated, a familiar voice was telepathically communicating with Shadow, revealing itself to be Black Doom. He had a hunch that the airship held some sort of secret and began to dig into the minds of the group in order to find out what it was they were looking for. When the information was secured, Black Doom allowed his Black Oak to demolish the three heroes so that he could secure the prize. In the nick of time though, one of Eggman’s machines arrived on the scene to aid the three in combating the beast. Unfortunately, the hulking monster was targeting down Shadow the hardest, so much so that the speedy hedgehog could barely limp from one side of the room to the other. Eta picked up on his injuries and flew the hedgehog to safety and away from the beast. In the meantime, Espio and Wolf combined their efforts and slayed the beast with its own oversized sword. With Shadow securely placed elsewhere for safekeeping and the enemy slain, Eta, Espio, and Wolf regrouped and made a charge for the control room, where Black Doom’s Eye had already begun the search for the Chaos Emerald. Eta distracted Doom’s Eye while Espio hacked a nearby console to assess and locate the gem. After being tossed around, Black Doom saw the retrieval of the Chaos Emerald as a fruitless endeavor and after scanning the minds of his enemies, he was able to deduce the location in which the injured Shadow would be, seeing it as a much better prize than the gem itself. Once the Chaos Emerald was secured, Eta offered to fly it back to the Life Sphere as a faster mode of travel and to make certain that Dr. Eggman would be the one receiving the stone rather than stray infected, other gang leaders, or the Life Sphere itself. Espio handed it over to the robot and it flew off to the Life Sphere. Meanwhile, Shadow and Black Doom were having their own reunion atop the crashed Egg Carrier. Shadow attempted to induce Chaos Control, but Doom countered it by preforming the same tactic. The crossing of Chaos Controls warped them into some sort of time frozen dimension where everything around them never moved, but the two were still capable of motion. Black Doom revealed that he is a third party when it comes to the Starvia. He is not sided with the ones who control it, nor does he have any interest in teaming up with the Life Sphere. In fact, he would much prefer it if the citizens of the Life Sphere stayed within their bubble in order to stop their army from growing because of people like Shadow who left its confines to preform heroic actions. The two fought briefly, but Black Doom expressed how unimportant it would be if his eye’s body was destroyed since he could so easily create another one. He abandoned Shadow in the time frozen dimension to prevent him from foiling his future plans. Wolf and Espio were unable to find Shadow due to him being trapped in another dimension, so that had to return to the Life Sphere before their gas mask reserves ran out. Community Effect This mission re-introduced the villain Black Doom to the site, who would also play a major role in future Gang Wars plot lines. References Mission Log Mission Thread Category:Mission Category:Gang Wars